


We See The Same Stars

by StormSpirit



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSpirit/pseuds/StormSpirit
Summary: Valiant Hero told from both Henry and Charles' perspectives
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We See The Same Stars

I threw Henry back into the escape pod. **I felt my body hit the hard metal floor.** I hit the button to close the door, sealing me and the Toppat out. **I rushed to my knees, only for the door to slam in my face.** I slammed the attacker’s face against the glass window. **“CHARLES!”** “Don’t worry about me.” **My hand** **flew to the glass. “** I’ll find another way!” **The pod launched.** The pod launched. **I watched helplessly as** **the space station grew smaller and smaller.** I watched through the slot the escape pod used to be in as the pod retreated towards Earth. **My eyes flitted around the space station as I looked for anything that** **proved Charles had made it out.** After a swift hit to the back of the head, the Toppat in my grasp was out cold. “ **Come on Charles!”** I sighed. “ **Time’s running out!”** I reached a hand up to my busted headphones. **I held my breath as I watched. “** Hey Henry, you there?” **“I’m here Charles!”** “Man, they really roughed me up.” **I continued to stare down the space station, only to see no more pods emerge.** **“** Got ‘em though.” **My hand pressed against the window as I watched the ever-shrinking space station,** **my knuckles turning white from the force. “** There’s got to be another escape pod around here somewhere.” **I could hear Charles grunt in pain.** “Wedid it though, we got them.” **I suddenly realized** **what was going to happen.** “That was a pretty good plan!” **no, No, NO!** I felt oddly at peace with what was about to happen. **I tried to find a way to make the pod go back, but in the end, it failed.** I was willing to die for my best friend, for anyone really. **All I could do was watch helplessly as I knew Charles** **was in that space station, and there weren’t any more escape pods.** After all, that was what was called for in the line of duty, willingness to die for your country. **I had never been an optimist before, but I** **found myself hoping and praying to any god that was out there, that Charles would make it out alive.** My shoulder flared in pain as I smiled, knowing that we had taken down the Toppats. **“Charles! You** **have to make it out of this alive! Please!”** We had _Completed The Mission._ **I knew my best friend** **wouldn’t be coming out of this, but I didn’t want to accept the reality.** Did I regret anything? **He was** **Charles** ** _Fricken_** **Calvin, he always had the greatest plans!** No. **He was the bold action man! “** Could say it was the greates-” **Charles’ voice cut out, replaced by static.  
**

**_Connection lost..._ ** **  
**

**The space station exploded. I screamed as I pounded against the window. Tears began to fall. I** **couldn’t believe what had happened. I pressed my forehead to the window, before sliding down to** **the floor. I reached hand up to my earpiece. “Charles, do you read me?” I was met with static.** **“Charles do you read me?!” I asked with more urgency. No reply, more static.** **“CHAAAAAAAAAAARLES!” I wailed. I began to sob more. Charles was gone, and he was never coming** **back. My first thought was, “How do I tell the general?” He and Charles were like father and son, and** **now I had to break the news that his son was dead. “THOSE BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR THIS!”**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing challenge I had an idea for. The challenge is two characters are in a scenario and are telling it from their pov with each sentence swapping between the two.


End file.
